


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has an oral fixation, Connor is bi but it isn't mentioned, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, almost pure fluff, but again it isn't really said, just a hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Gavin Reed didn't have a soulmate. He had come to terms with that by sleeping his way through half of the male population of Detroit. He would have even been happy with a female soulmate at this point, but no. Even fucking Hank Anderson had one, though she was dead now.So he didn't give a shit. He didn't have a mark and he never would. If he did...well he wouldn't want them anyway. You got your mark when your soulmate is born, and no way in hell was he ever going to date someone 36 years younger than him.So when he woke up at three am on August 14th with burning pain on his arm, he tried to ignore it. He knew what that burning pain meant, but of course, he couldn't ignore it.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupo (LupoLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> Heyo! So I thought of this and thought it would be really cute. This fic is a gift to my wonderful RP partner, Lupo. Thank you so much for making slowly become obsessed with these two gay idiots.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

He didn't have a soulmate. He had come to terms with that by sleeping his way through half of the male population of Detroit. He would have even been happy with a female soulmate at this point, but no. Even fucking Hank Anderson had one, though she was dead now.

He had also seen people's obsession with their soulmates. The universe was absolute shit so it didn't care if you abused your soulmate or cheated on them. He saw how people reacted when their soulmates died and their marks went dull.

So he didn't give a shit. He didn't have a mark and he never would. If he did...well he wouldn't want them anyway. You got your mark when your soulmate is born, and no way in hell was he ever going to date someone 36 years younger than him.

So when he woke up at three am on August 14th with burning pain on his arm, he tried to ignore it. He knew what that burning pain meant, but of course, he couldn't ignore it.

So he sat up and stared at his wrist as the mark formed. Some people had words, others had images. His was slowly forming words.

'We all need someone to lean on' the writing looked like handwritten cursive. He glared at the mark until it no longer burned.

By then he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he got up and went to the gym. He got an armband to cover the mark, not wanting to even look at it.

He pushed himself until he couldn't breathe, sitting down on the bench in the locker room. The gym was mostly empty except for a few other people who also seemed to need to work off some steam.

He looked up when he heard someone walk in but scoffed when he saw it was an android. It was one meant to clean so it probably wouldn't try to talk to him. What did catch his eye was writing on its wrist.

No fucking way.

There was no way in hell an android could have a soulmate. They weren't even fucking alive. They were stealing their jobs and now they could have fucking soulmates?

"The fuck is this?" Gavin snapped, standing up. He walked over and gripped its wrist pulling it up to look.

Unlike tattoos, soulmate marks were iridescent in a way no one could figure out how to replicate. This was real. This was a fucking soulmate mark.

The android fucking dared to look startled. It's LED spun red before going back to yellow.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you; I will make sure to keep that covered in the future." It said, keeping its head down.

Gavin snarled at the android before pushing him away, pulling on his shirt and stalking out. Of course, a fucking android had a soulmate and he had someone that was just born.

When he got back home he glared at everything, even his cats. Though his cats seemed to glare right back.

It took him till the end of the day to look at his writing. He ran his fingers over it feeling a slight tingle. He couldn't help but think of that damned android again and it came to him.

His soulmate was just born. Androids could apparently have soulmates.

His soulmate could be an android.

He would have rather not have a soulmate at all then a fucking android. It made sense though. There was no way in hell he'd ever have a soulmate so young. He hated it, but it wasn't like he could change it.

He thought he'd actually get a good night's rest, but the universe seemed to hate him. He woke up to his wrist burning ice cold. What the fuck? Was all he could think. His soulmate was dying.

He watched as his mark went dull and felt his heart clench. He didn't even know who it was but it still hurt.

He was incredibly bewildered when it burned again, turning dark. His soulmate… was alive again. It took about thirty minutes so it almost definitely wasn't a human. Great. Fucking wonderful.

He'd have to think about this. No way in hell was he happy, but he had to live with this. Of course, that changed if the android died.

He kept his head down and his mark covered. Tina gave him shit but dropped it pretty quickly after he almost broke his favorite mug.

It did take a long while for him to come to grips with his soulmate being an android. He still hated those plastic pricks and even treated them worse than before. If they pissed him off he'd punch it. He wasn't afraid to tell them exactly what he thought of them.

The first time he saw Connor was when Hank walked in, it trailing behind like a dog. He felt his heart pound and pinched his own skin, turning away. Why the fuck did they have to make it so pretty. It had no right to look like a fantasy right out of his mind.

He followed them into the room, crossing his arms with a smirk while he watched Hank try and fail at interrogating the other android.

He mostly watches Hank but he can't seem to stop glancing over at the plastic detective. Its hair is gelled back but it also looks like it was straightened. Could androids be vain? Had it straightened its own hair?

It also had warm, deep brown eyes. They seemed to hold emotions but that was impossible. Androids couldn't feel emotions, they could only obey humans.

Hank had gotten back, of course, unsuccessful.

"Rough it up a little. After all, it’s not human." Of course, the android decides to tell him how that wouldn't work.

Then the fucking thing goes in and tries to interrogate the other one. It doesn't go too well but he gets more out of it than Hank did, so there was that.

Connor eventually probes the other's memory and stands, informing them that it has everything they need. He, Chris and Hank rushed into the room as the android started beating its head against the desk.

Connor had tried to warn them but it didn't work. He knew it was a bad idea when Chris uncuffed it. It grabbed Chris's gun and shot Connor before shooting itself.

He feels his heart pound as he looks at the dead android. It shot itself. He only feels the searing cold when Hank makes a distressed sound.

He looks over and sees Connor on the ground, blue blood coming out of the gunshot wound to its head.

No. There's no way. It has to be a coincidence. His soulmate just happened to die at the same time as Connor. There was no way this plastic asshole was his soulmate.

He doesn't let it show though, walking out to call in some help. There was no way he was cleaning this mess and he didn't know, and honestly didn't care, what happened to androids after they died. Dying wasn't the right word though; it wasn't like they were alive. Right?

Connor came back alive and so did his soulmate. That still didn't prove anything. His soulmate couldn't be Connor. He'd rather die. But that sadly wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

So Connor came back to life. He came back and was now holding out a coffee to him. He had ordered the android to do so and it did it.

Gavin scoffed and knocked his hand away. The touch sent electricity down his skin which he ignored. He turned away and walked out, Tina following behind.

He sat at the desk and grinned at Tina. She didn't seem amused though.

"What was that? I saw that look. What are you not telling me?" Tina questions, crossing her arms.

Sure she may have been one the smallest officers but she had a nasty right hook and knew enough about Gavin to fill a book full of blackmail material.

He looked around before standing, pulling Tina along with him. There was always at least one office that was empty. Most used it for a bit of... relaxation.

He pulled Tina in and shut the door.

"We haven't been in here since we both first started and you were still in denial," Tina says, sitting down on top of the empty desk.

"Shut up," Gavin growled. He did see the irony about why they were in here again. Denial was a bitch. "It's about Connor."

Tina sighed and nodded her head, "yeah I figured." She waved Gavin to keep talking.

"Ok, so you know I got my mark." He said. He took off his jacket and pulled the band off, showing the mark. Tina leaned forward and read it a few times.

"The night after I got it, my soulmate died," Gavin said. Tina took in a breath and looked back at the mark, as dark as it first was. "Then they came back. Then… he died again." He ran his own fingers across the words, shivering slightly. "Then he came back. It has to be a coincidence. It has to be. But Connor… he died at the same time."

Tina was silent for a second before standing up, sighing deeply. "You think Connor could be your soulmate. There have been cases of androids getting marks so it's not too out there. "

This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted Tina to tell him it was impossible, stupid even. She knew why he hated them, even slightly disliked them herself.

"I know what you're thinking. It can't be that bad though. At least he isn't a child." Tina tries to lighten the mood. It doesn't work though.

Gavin sighs and leans against the door, his head hitting it with a thunk. "I hate him. I actually hate him." He groans.

Tina hummed keeping quiet for a bit. "I don't think you do. Wanna know why? You called Connor a him. You call androids it's, but you called Connor him."

Fuck. He did do that, didn't he? He had to hate androids. That was his thing. Everyone knew it. Probably half of Detroit knew it. So why? Why does he not hate Connor? He has no answers.

Connor dies two more times. Each time Gavin's mark burns cold then hot when he comes back. He no longer has any doubts that Connor is his soulmate.

The first time is after Connor had gone to find another android that had kidnapped a man's child android. He had learned after the fact that he had been hit by a car. 

Gavin had panicked for a while until his words burned and turned dark again. He got a drink that night. Well, multiple drinks but who's counting? (5 to be exact)

He had gotten home by Tina coming to get him. He doesn't remember much except for getting sick. Tina had gladly informed him the next day that he had rambled on about Connor the whole time. 

The next time Connor had been crushed by some farming machine. He honestly felt like throwing up when he heard. He knew that androids technically didn't feel pain but he knew that there was at least a second of panic. 

This time he didn't get drunk, well not as much. He went home and snuggled with his cats as he watched cheesy romance movies. They were all garbage but it did help distract him until his words burned once again. 

He was getting used to the burns and freezing but he hated it. Each time he felt his heart sink and this loss that he couldn't explain. 

He even almost kills him one time himself but Connor knocked him out before he could. He's almost glad he did, he wasn't sure if he could have actually pulled the trigger if given the chance. He had had the opportunity but he opened his fucking mouth. 

The revolution ends with the androids becoming free. He watched on TV as Connor led the other androids from the Cyberlife tower. He can't help but feel slightly impressed. Anyone else might have died trying that, and he was kinda surprised Connor didn't with having died 4 times already. He wasn't even one yet!

He stayed home for the day after, icing his bruises. It still was shocking to see the androids, well, so alive. They did feel things and it felt like a punch to his gut.

He treated living beings like garbage because he held a grudge against his brother. He didn't know what to do with himself. He knew what he needed to do, but it would definitely take him and his ego down a peg.

He didn't even know if Connor was coming back to work, so he kept his peace offering with him in the drawer of his desk.

It took a month for Connor to come back. He hated how much he was glad to see him alright, but tried to remind him that he was also alive. He felt emotions.

Connor smiled at the other officers that welcomed him back, even getting a few hugs. Hank stood beside him the whole time looking like a proud father.

When Connor finally sat down at his desk Gavin had the willpower to stand. He took the small plant out of his desk and walked over, putting it on Connor's without a word.

Connor looked up, his LED spinning yellow before going back to blue. "What's this?" He tilted his head just slightly.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Gavin snaps earning a glare from the others around them.

"This is a cotyledon tomentosa, also known as a bear's paw. I don't understand why you are giving it to me."

He didn't want to spell it out, but apparently, he had to. Highest advanced android his ass. "It's… it's a fucking apology. I treated you like shit. So, yeah." He couldn't actually say the words. Maybe he could one day but not now.

Connor looked at the succulent, touching it gently before smiling. And fuck if that isn't the most beautiful and awkward thing he has ever seen. His eyes literally sparkled and that's not fair. "Thank you, I'll make sure to take good care of it. I heard some people like naming their plants, do you have a suggestion?"

Gavin huffs and looks around. Hank squints at him, daring him to be an ass. "I don't know, uh, Nemo." He felt himself cringe at himself. Why did he have to say Nemo of all names? A fucking kids movie.

Connor lit up again though, bouncing in his chair one time before nodding. "I love Nemo! That was an excellent suggestion, thank you, Detective."

Gavin felt his face flush knowing he was quickly turning red. "Yeah, whatever Tincan." He mumbled before rushing back to his desk.

He made himself busy with the mounds of paperwork he still had to do. The revolution made everything go to shit and they had to pick up the pieces.

That also meant Anderson and Connor had a lot of work to catch up on too. Connor was chosen to be the liaison between Jericho (the name they chose for their group) and the dpd for obvious reasons. Hank and he had also been told that they would work all cases involving androids.

"Reed, Connor, Anderson my office," Fowler said before moving back in. Gavin frowned and stood. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he being called in with those two?

He quickly found that out after all three were inside.

"Reed, you'll be working with Hank and Connor," Fowler said.

"What the fuck?! Why would you even suggest that Jeffrey?" Hank said, standing up from the chair.

"For once I agree with the old man. We don't get along, and I'm not working it this pla-" he stopped himself. He looked over and felt like punching himself. Connor looked so dejected that it made his stomach flip. "I'm not working with them."

He couldn't. He knew if he did then everything would get worse. He could admire Connor from afar. If he got close then he knew what would happen. He didn't need to deal with that shit when he only just realized these things could feel. No, it wasn't happening.

"Listen, you three are my best officers. Yes, even you Reed. You may be an ass but you get your work done. I think if you all could work together you'd be unstoppable." Fowler said, looking at each of them. "Not to mention how many cases you have. Be lucky I'm even giving you one person. We are so fucking tight right now it's not even funny." Some of the other androids that worked around the office didn't come back so it was a scramble to try to get everything settled.

"Connor, what do you think? You haven't said anything yet." Fowler asked. Before he wouldn't have thought to even look at an android for their opinion, but the revolution changed everything.

Connor thought for a second before speaking. "I think that Detective Rees is incredibly skilled at his job, but we do have interpersonal issues. Maybe we could start slow, work our way into working together full time."

That… is actually a really good idea. He had his shit with Anderson and he still had issues with Connor. Going slow would be the best option if they had to work together.

Fowler nodded and Hank surprisingly stayed quiet. "Alright, Reed you can help out on the cases. You don't have to go to crime scenes with them, but if they can't solve it from the crime scene alone, you help."

Hank huffed and glared at Gavin, but he just nodded. This wasn't what he wanted but a part of him longed to be near Connor. 

The next day he came in a bit late, having to break up a fight he saw on the way. It wasn't much but it did make him a few minutes later than he would normally come in.

When he got in he sat at his desk, logging in. He started to look through the cases that had been transferred to him but paused when he heard someone clear their throat.

He looked up and saw a smiling Connor holding a cup of coffee. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Gavin smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I brought you coffee, as a peace offering. Too much caffeine is detrimental to your health, but I have found that you like coffee so I thought it would be a good idea." He held out the coffee to take.

A sense of déjà vu overcame him. The last time he had slapped Connor's hand away. Last time he was furious that he had an android for a soulmate.

This time he reached out and took the coffee, smelling it before taking a sip. It was fucking perfect. Of course, it was. Connor made the shitty coffee taste amazing. He really shouldn't have slapped his hand away before.

He drank some more before looking at Connor. He stood there with a worried expression on his face, fumbling with a coin in his hand. The damn thing was nervous about him liking his coffee. No, not a thing. Connor is alive.

"It's good. Thanks." He said, his reply slightly clipped.

Connor's face broke into a smile again and Gavin was ready to die. This was the second time Connor had smiled because of him.

"I'm glad! Hank and I are working on the case involving Lora first as it is a kidnapping." Connor said, rocking back on his heels.

Gavin nodded and pulled up the case, skimming over the file. Lora was a YK400 her original owners decided to keep her after the revolution. She didn't have much, just her school report cards. There was a file on the mother though. Two reports of sexual assault but never convicted, along with an assault charge.

"I'd say start with the mother. I'm not entirely sure this is a kidnapping case. If she was abusing her kid she may have gone too far and had to get rid of her." Gavin suggested, nodding to himself.

Connor hummed, LED going yellow before nodding. "Thank you, Detective. May I leave my number for you? It will make communication much easier." He felt his heart pound. Connor wanted to give him his number. He knew it was for work, but still.

He grabbed a sticky note and pen and handed it over. "Didn't even know you had a phone."

"I don't, not technically. I can answer and send calls and messages in my head. To let others be able to contact me, I have a number." He said, bending over to write his number. And damn. Of course, he noticed Connor had a nice ass but he loved how he looked, bent over with his tongue sticking out.

Connor smiled slightly as he stood and handed the note over. Gavin almost had a heart attack.

It was the same handwritten cursive that was on his arm. "I-I thought you all wrote in the same font."

"Normally, but I found that after deviation I enjoyed using this one instead. I hope that it isn't hard to read." Connor explained.

"It's not, it's not," Gavin said waving his hand. He pulled his phone out, quickly and typed in the number, he did hesitate at what to put for Connor's contact name.

He still had Anderson's number in his phone from when they actually got along, but now he was under Grumpy Old Man. Tina's was under Bitch, Chris was Dick and Fowler was Boss Man. Should he give Connor a nickname on his phone? Would it be weird?

He decided to go with Tincan. It was simple and he already called him that. He had an urge to put a heart emoji but no way was he doing that, he wasn't a fucking teenage girl.

He sent a quick text to Connor and watched as his LED flashed yellow before going back to blue. "Thank you, Detective."

Gavin sighed and hesitated for only a second. "Call me Gavin."

It didn't mean much. Sure not many people at the precinct actually used his first name… actually, only Tina and Chris did. Anderson used to but that flew out the window fast.

"Thank you...Gavin." Nope, it meant a lot. Fuck. He shouldn't have said that. He should have just let him keep calling him Detective or Reed. Why did he fuck everything up? And why did his name on Connor's lips sound so good?

His face flushed once again so he took long sips of the drink, burning his tongue.

Connor nodded and turned to walk back to his desk. Yep, he had a great ass. He didn't know why Cyberlife built him like this but he'd kiss whoever did (as long as it wasn't Elijah).

It turned out that Gavin was right; the mother was the one that did it. She just didn't want to get in trouble now that androids had rights. Gavin had a feeling that Connor had already thought about that though before he had come over to his desk. So that left a few options.

Option one was Connor was trying to involve Gavin in the case. It seemed pretty likely especially with his idea of easing Gavin into working with them.

Option two was Connor wanted to talk to him. This was very unlikely. Sure Gavin had given him a plant but that didn't forgive how he treated him. He probably would have shot the guy if he wasn't his soulmate.

So he was going to assume it was option one until told otherwise. And he was probably never going to be told otherwise.

So they continued like that, Connor (never Hank) coming up to ask about the case they were working. He always brought a cup of coffee with him that was made perfectly.

If Gavin went by the plant shop he'd pick one up for Connor, but it was always a different type than he had. So far Connor had seven plants. Ok so maybe he passed by the store on purpose, sue him.

Each time Connor would get excited and ask for a name and somehow Gavin kept coming up with them.

Other than the plants, Connor's desk was starting to get more personal items. He had a few pictures of Sumo and a picture of Sumo, him, and Hank together.

He also had a few adorable drawings that he was sent by some android children. Connor had actually cried when he opened the letters.

Connor also got hate mail, but he generally just threw them away, appearing unbothered.

A few other officers had gifted things to Connor, making his desk much more full and personal.

Gavin's own desk was mostly empty. He didn't have a family to take pictures with. He had his cats so maybe he could bring in pictures of them. He never really thought to make it his own. The only thing showing that it was his was the nameplate.

So he was slightly confused when Connor put a succulent in a vase that looked like a cat down on his desk. He had given Connor another succulent the day before, maybe it had to do with that.

"I saw this and thought you might like it." Gavin's heart was going to explode. This was how he was going to go out. He always thought he'd die from doing something heroic in the field, but no. Connor giving him a plant in a cat vase was gonna do it.

"I had noticed that you have two cats. I personally like dogs, but I've never met a cat before." Connor tilted his head. Was he dying before? Well, he's now in heaven. You know how adorable someone has to be to feel like you're in a place you don't even believe in?

"I, uh, yeah. One's a ragdoll the other was a stray. The stray is Fuckface, I call her Fae, the other is Shitbag but I call him Sig." He shrugged. He dug his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked going through it until he found a picture of the two.

They were both sitting on his table looking up at him as he stood behind the camera holding up a bag of treats. It was one of his favorite pictures of them and he had it set as his wallpaper.

Connor cooed and smiled at the phone. When Gavin pulled his phone away from Connor he quickly sent the picture to him.

His LED blinked yellow before going black to blue as he received the image. He made a note to himself to send more pictures of the two when he saw Connor's face light up.

He was going to hug Elijah the next time he saw him. And then punch him in the face. Maybe not in that exact order though, it really depended on the day.

"Thank you, Gavin! They are both very adorable. Are cats anything like dogs? I also like fish but I doubt the two are similar."

Fuck it. "You can come over to see them if you want. I'm sure Fae would love the attention, that whore."

Connor nodded quickly, bouncing on his heels. Did this man realize how cute he was? He probably didn't and somehow that made it even cuter. Which, not fair.

"I'd love to! Thank you so much! When are you free? I don't want to intrude, of course. I'm free any time after work except for Fridays. Those are the days I report to Markus." Connor rambled on, face turning blue.

Was he supposed to do that? Was it some sort of glitch? The more he watched the more he made the connections. Connor was blushing. He was fucking blushing blue. That shouldn't be a surprise since his blood was blue but he was really concerned for a second.

"Tonight?" Why the fuck was he like this. He just needed to jump off a bridge or something. "You don't have to though." He added on quickly.

"I'd love that! Tonight works. I've only ever visited Markus and the others, am I supposed to bring something?" He looked so fucking happy that it hurt. He'd never seen even a human this happy before and all he was doing was coming over to his place. Shit, he hadn't cleaned up in a bit.

"Nah, just your cute self." Kill him now. Why did he also wink?? What was wrong with him, it was like he couldn't control himself. He was ready to apologize but Connor's face turned blue again.

He made Connor blush. He actually made Connor blush! He really hoped it was a good blush and not an 'I secretly hate you and I want to die because you flirted with me' blush.

Connor blinked a few times, eyes wide before nodding. Gavin gave him the finger guns as he propped his feet up on the desk. Well, tried to. He somehow missed the desk and that threw him off, almost falling out of his chair.

Hearing Connor snort and start to laugh almost makes up for the amount of embarrassment he feels. Almost. His face flames as he rights himself in his chair, ducking his head.

"Are you alright?" Connor asks, walking around so he leans against Gavin's desk. Really. Fucking. Close.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The desk is, uh, slippery." Yeah, no way in hell Connor was going to believe that.

Connor tilted his head again and smiled softly just gazing at Gavin. He felt like he was on fire or being electrocuted. Or both, probably both.

They just stared at each other for a while. It wasn't really awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Connor jumps slightly when Hank calls his name.

"Right, I'll see you later tonight," Connor says, pushing away from the desk.

Gavin nods, not trusting his voice to speak. Connor was going to be in his house tonight. The place he lives and sleeps. The place he'd take the people who also felt as shitty as he did to try to pretend to be happy. Fuck he needed to clean. 

Gavin felt work slightly early, getting home and cleaning as fast as he could. They hadn't agreed on when Connor would come over, but he wanted to be ready. Actually… he never gave Connor his address. 

He facepalms and grabs his phone that was playing music. He sends Connor his address and gets a thumbs-up emoji. Connor had been using those more and more and it was adorable, like everything else he does. 

Once he was done cleaning he looked around. Maybe he should make some food? Wait, no, why is he such a dumbass. Androids can't eat. Or at least not normal human food. 

He doesn't have thirium either; he slips his shoes on and jogs across the hallway where he knows an android lives. 

He knocks on the door and impatiently waiting for it to open. When he does he smiles at the android.

"Gavin, what a nice surprise. What's up?" After the revolution and his realization that he was an ass, he tried to make it up to them. He befriended his android. She had been working with different needs. After he sat down and got to know her the more and more he respected her. 

Even after the revolution, she wanted to go back to work, loving what she did. She had chosen to keep her LED in just like Connor. Coming to think about it, these two would probably get along. He knew that she had been one of the few that had stood up and marched when Markus did. 

She had blonde hair and wore round glasses. She also had a few piercings that she got done after the revolution. 

"Hey, Eve. So I have this… friend coming over and he's an android. I wanted to offer him something to drink, but I'm a dumbass human and I don't have any thirium. Could I borrow a bottle or two?" He asked. If not he would just offer Connor water. 

Eve raised one eyebrow at Gavin before snorting. "I've got some stuff, wait here." 

She left the door cracked as she went in, rummaging around. Something fell and he heard a quick fuck before more rummaging. She finally reappeared, holding two bottles of thirium and a bag of something else. 

"Right, so here's the thirium, it's flavored so it won't taste like shit," she said handing him the bottles. "And this, this is candies. They have thirium in them and are safe for androids, obviously. I have lots of these so don't worry about it." She handed over the bag. 

He could kiss her. Not that he was going to because one, female, and two he already had an android he wanted to kiss.

Ok, so yeah, he had thought about kissing Connor… like, a lot. His lips just looked so soft, alright? Don't judge him.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time. I'd offer to buy you food, but," he shrugged. "So if there is anything I can do, please let me know." 

"Yeah, yeah. Get your gay ass back home. I got work to do." She said, rolling her eyes. 

Gavin chuckled and stuck his tongue out, "you're gay too. Say hi to your girlfriend for me." 

She nodded and said goodbye before closing the door. Gavin chuckled to himself as he made his way back. 

He checked his phone when he got in, smiling at the text from Connor. He was letting him know that he was five minutes away. 

Gavin had nothing else to do so he sat on his couch, petting Fae. He couldn't stop thinking about Connor's face. It was literally perfect and that wasn't fair. Was Cyberlife trying to kill him? 

Apparently, they were because when Connor knocked on the door he knew his face was red. He jumped up and ran over, cursing slightly as he almost fell on the hardwood floor. Stupid socks. 

He opened the door a bit too fast but he really didn't care. Connor was here. Connor was at his apartment. Admittedly to see his cats, but whatever. 

"Connor, hi," He managed to get out. He was going to cry. Why was he so fucking stupid? Hi, really that's it? That's all he went with. 

"Gavin, hi," Connor copied him with a smile. Gavin snorted and moved back, letting Connor in. 

He watched as Connor looked around. It wasn't much, but he didn't need a lot. It was an open house plan, so he could see almost everything. He didn't have any personal pictures hanging on the walls, instead, he had paintings he liked that he found at some thrift store. 

Fae mewled loudly and ran up to Connor who instantly crouched down. He had a wide grin on his face as he pets her. Gavin leaned against the wall, watching the two with adoration. 

Fae was known to hug people. Literally. She would put her paws on someone's shoulder and just stand there. If she was really happy she'd do happy paws onto your back. He hadn't even taught her to do it; it was just something she did. 

On the flip side, she would try to lay on your back when you took a shit. He loved her but she was named Fuckface for a reason.

"I've got some candy that's meant for androids and some thirium." Gavin offers. 

Connor looks up at him from his crouched position and wow. Just wow. Nope, nope, not thinking about that. He was not going to think about Connor on his knees. He was definitely not thinking about Connor with his mouth open and waiting. Nope. 

"I'll try the candy, thank you." Connor stood and looked around again, probably looking for his other cat. Sig normally just slept in the softest spot he could find, not giving a shit about anything. 

Gavin nodded and pushed off the wall, grabbing the bag from the table in front of the couch. He tossed them to Connor who easily caught them. Which shouldn't be hot, but is. 

Connor looked them over before opening it and pulling one out. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. 

His eyes widened at the taste and made a small...wait. Fuck. Connor totally just moaned. And there were the thoughts of Connor on his knees again. His eyes even fluttered closed for a second. 

"This is so good!" Connor sighed, opening his eyes. He definitely had a thing for Connor's eyes. They were just so pretty and warm. He could stare at him forever. 

"I'm glad." Wait, what else were they going to do? Gavin had invited Connor here to meet his cats. Did that mean he would leave once he met Sig? He really hoped not. 

Maybe they could watch a movie, or… there were other things they could do but none of those things were going to happen. 

"Do you wanna watch something? Sig will probably come out of hiding in a bit." He had plenty of movies, some even on disks. They didn't sell CDs or disks much anymore but he had a few that he had since he was little. 

Connor nodded and walked over, glancing at the seats before sitting. Gavin sat beside him, but not too close. 

"Anything specific?"

Connor shook his head, "I'm fine with anything. Hank has been showing me a bunch of movies. Said I couldn't just look them up in my head." Yeah, he actually agreed with Anderson. 

Then he remembered something and grinned to himself. "Cover your eyes." He commanded. Connor tilted his head and furrowed his brows but did it. It was nice to see that Connor trusted him, even though he had no reason to. 

He looked through the movies available and pulled the movie up. He reached over and took Connor's hand, moving it away from his face. 

He was going to let go but Connor gasped at what was starting to play and squeezed his hand. He was definitely panicking a bit. Connor was holding his hand. Like full on. 

He mostly focused on watching Connor instead of the movie. He wanted to watch his reactions, though he knew he had seen it exactly 14 times so far. He still looked surprised at it. 

He didn't let go of Gavin's hand and even seemed to be scooting close and closer until their shoulders and legs were touching. This was the closest he'd ever been to Connor and his heart was pounding. 

And… was he wearing cologne or was that a natural android thing? He really wanted to lean his head against Connor's shoulder. Would he mind? 

He tentatively laid his head down, keeping his eyes on the screen. He tensed up as he felt Connor let go of his hand, but sighed happily when it was put around his shoulder. 

With a burst of bravery, he laid his hand on Connor's leg. It tensed for a second under but then relaxed. 

Fae came over and jumped up, curling up on the other side of Connor. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Connor laughs at the funny bits and each time Gavin can't help but smile along. He even hears Connor start to sniffle at the sad parts. 

They stayed still even after the credits started. Gavin looked up at Connor. He felt his heart skip a beat when Connor looked at him. 

Connor glanced down at Gavin's lips before looking back up. With a shaking hand, Gavin reached up and gently cupped Connor's cheek. 

Connor's lips parted just slightly as he bent down. Their lips connected and Gavin felt electricity shoot down his spine. 

His eyes closed as he leaned up, deepening the kiss. Connor swiped his tongue across Gavin's lips. He gasped and Connor took the invitation. 

Gavin moaned softly when Connor gripped his waist. Gavin had to pull back to breathe, but when he did he climbed into Connor's lap, steadily him. 

They kept kissing, Gavin rocking his hips down. Connor let out a groan which made Gavin smirk and rocks his hips down again. 

He dreamed about this and it was even better than he thought. Connor was warm and soft, kissing back a bit clumsily. Then it hit him. 

"Wait, Connor." He mumbled pulling back. Connor whined and tried to chase Gavin's lips, but he held Connor back. "Connor… is this your first kiss?"

Connor blinks owlishly at him before nodding. "Is it obvious?" He looks slightly nervous and he's turning blue again. 

"Kinda, but don't worry. I… I should have asked, I'm sorry." Gavin sighed, gently rubbed small circles into Connor's neck. 

"No! No, I want this. I want you." Connor says, sounding slightly alarmed. 

Gavin feels his heart melt more than it already was. Connor wants him. He actually wants him. He has to at least tell him though. So he pulls off his jacket and rolls up his sleeve. 

Connor furrows his brow and looks at Gavin's wrist before going still. He gingerly touches the words. 

Connor frowns a bit and Gavin feels his stomach sink. But then Connor pulls his own jacket off and rolls up his sleeve. 

The words on his wrist are the same but in Gavin's scratchy handwriting. Connor is his soulmate. He knew this but it still takes his breath away. 

It feels like something snaps as they start kissing again. It's fast and fierce, burning each of them. 

Gavin pulls Connor's shirt off, greedily running his hands over Connor's chest. Another thing that was unfairly perfect. "Beautiful," Gavin mumbled. 

Connor leaned forward, kissing down his neck. And holy fuck. He knew his neck was especially sensitive, but Connor seemed to just hit all the right spots. 

"Phck, Connor." Gavin sighed, tilting his head. 

Connor mumbled something that Gavin couldn't hear but the vibration sent fire down his skin. 

Connor held Gavin's ass, rocking up. Gavin cursed but tried to keep quiet. 

"What do you want?" Connor asked, pulling back just slightly. 

Gavin's head was spinning with want as he gazed at Connor with lidded eyes. "You. Your mouth, please." Gavin whine. 

Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around Gavin and stood. Gavin let out a yelp that was totally manly, don't judge him. 

Connor easily turned around and placed Gavin back on the couch. It was totally unfair how hot that was.

Connor unzipped Gavin's pants and palmed him through his underwear. Gavin arches his back into the touch, biting down on his to try to keep quiet. 

Connor pulled him out of his underwear and pumped him a few times. His heart jumps when Connor licks the tip before taking him completely in his mouth. 

Stupid androids with no fucking gag reflex. Connor held Gavin's hips down as the bucked up. 

"Connor, god, please," Gavin begged. Connor hummed and it almost broke Gavin. 

He gripped the couch cushion with one hand and the other gripped Connor's hair, pulling it just slightly. 

Connor moaned around him and Gavin felt like crying, pulling his hair even harder. 

"Connor, please, I'm not gonna last." Gavin let his head fall back, eyes closed. 

Connor took him all the way down and swallowed around him. That did Gavin in. He shuddered and came down Connor's throat who just swallowed it. 

He was a bit embarrassed about how long he lasted but he had thought about this so many times. 

Connor pulled off and licked his lips, his cheeks tinted blue. Gavin smiled blissfully as he stroked Connor's hair. 

He looked down when he heard a wet sound and felt himself die inside as he saw Connor stroking himself. 

He looked so beautiful like that, eyes never leaving Gavin's face as he too came. Connor groaned out Gavin's name and if he hadn't already come he definitely would have then. 

He didn't even know Connor could do that, but fuck if it wasn't perfect. He was definitely hugging Elijah when he saw him next. 

"You're so beautiful, Connor," Gavin mumbled. Connor pulled Gavin down into a soft kiss. 

They jump apart when Fae meows loudly. They both look at the cat who seemed to be glaring at them before each other. Both break into giggles. 

Once they calm down, Connor gets up and quickly goes to the kitchen, wetting a paper towel before coming back. 

Gavin reaches for it to clean himself but Connor swats his hand away, doing it himself. 

They both pull their now messy shirts off, along with their pants. 

"I've got some clothes that'll fit," Gavin says after they are both clean. 

"We...um, do you wanna stay the night?" He asks, suddenly nervous. He had gotten too used to people leaving, and he really wanted cuddles. 

"I'd love that." Connor nods, smiling softly. 

Gavin nods and turns the TV off before taking Connor's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. He debates putting on clothes before sliding into the bed. 

Connor followed along, getting in and pulling Gavin into his arms. Gavin hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Connor's collarbones. 

"Goodnight, Gavin," Connor mumbled, kissing his forehead. 

Gavin mumbles something but he's already falling asleep. Connor smiles as he hears Gavin's heartbeat slow and his breathing becomes steady. 

He kisses Gavin's forehead, "I love you" he mumbled before going into stasis. 


End file.
